Ferb's Blog
by Snowykittens2
Summary: Takes place right after 'My Fair Goalie.' What the heck does a man of few words put onto his blog? Enough to be able to tell distant family members about his family in Danville, especially Phineas. Some brother fluff. :3


**A/N**

**Hey everyone! Remember me? =). Yes? No? … *Cricket chirps*… Seems like a no…**

**Well, for those of who do… Yay! I feel special! :D. If you don't, just look up my profile. I've had some previous one-shots posted on the Phineas and Ferb fandom before, so perhaps you all can take a peek if you have time.**

**In the meantime… Time for my newest one-shot! Any of you seen the episode "My fair goalie?" Yes? No? Well, in that episode, Ferb's Uncle, Aunt, and cousins came for a visit, and Ferb's uncle brought up that he learned about Phineas from Ferb's blog… Not from Lawrence's news letters or something… Weird eh? It got me thinking about what was in that blog of Ferb's… Hence this Fanfic. =)**

**I'm very bad with Blogs… Never have used one in my life… It seems like a journal though in a way so I'm going of that. So yep. Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy this fanfic! This will be third person, kind of Phineas' POV though… Read on to see what I mean.**

**Rating: K+. Paranoid…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb… Sorry, but that has yet to change.**_

Feet patter down a mundane, suburban home's hall way. The floors lined with a soft carpet, slightly sticking out of the furry texture below. The home is nearly quiet, filled only with the chattering slur of words of the downstairs, signaling only older people were around downstairs. Upstairs, the feet being the only noise echoing.

A male, probably about ten years of age, is the creator of the feet striking against the carpet and going down the hall. Light orange pajamas, like the color of dirty traffic cones, are plastered to the body length of the male. With a towel then being used to cover fire engine red hair and deep ocean eyes. Though blinded from the path before him, the human was able to drive forward with certain, confident steps.

At one of the blockades from the hall to another room, the red-head halts in his pace. His hand reached out to grasp a gold doorknob. It rotated, a click like a large raindrop striking the ground sounds as the barricade opens, revealing a few things.

Items, ones that many would call clutter, was perfect arranged along the sky blue walls and ceiling, and most resting with their bases on an oak wood floor. A purple plum bed and a neon yellow raft made into a bed rest side by side. A nightstand separating the two sleeping areas. In the room, a noise previously contained behind the walls of the room, is the clickety-taps of a keyboard being stricken.

The red-head pulls his towel away, his triangle shaped head peering out behind the blue water absorber.

"Hey Ferb! You taking a shower tonight?" The red-head motioned towards the door, the direction of another room. "Bathroom is yours."

A green haired male, sitting upright with a blanket over his legs, up to his waist , and a laptop opened and fingers striking down upon the square letters, all the while the electronic resting on his lap. His green hair moves but a millimeter as Ferb stops in his typing and shakes his head.

"Okay." The red-head shrugs, the towel essentially the same color as the walls was abandoned in the dirty laundry bin of the room with a simple flick of the wrists. The raft dips, like a shallow ditch, as the red head flops bottom first onto it. His legs falling over to the writing that left a name on the raft, his own name. 'S.S. Phineas.'

'It had a nice ring.' Phineas had said at the time when he wrote it on the raft that was his bed.

Now, the floatation device was used for the red-head to sleep on, and labeled as own. And for half the night, it was a certain pet of Phineas and Ferb's bed.

A chatter sounds from the door as little web-feet trot towards the ocean blue eye boy. Phineas grins and watches as the turquoise furred mammal with light hazel eyes leaps to Phineas' side. "Oh there you are Perry!" Phineas greeted, scratching the animal, a simple platypus, on the head.

Ferb had halted in his typing again. The two had meet ocean blue eyes briefly when Phineas said one of his many 'signature' lines of day, before the carrot top hair child gazed back down at the laptop on his thighs, his fingers typing again.

"So, bro? Whatcha doing?" Phineas asked.

Ferb glanced back at his brother with a simple look.

Phineas chuckled. "I know that's something Isabella usually says, but it's kind of fun to say once in a while."

Ferb nodded and went back to his computer.

The red-head waited for a few more seconds before getting to his feet, his legs carrying him over to his brother's side. "Seriously though, what are you doing?"

This time, Phineas' brother didn't look up. He just continued to type as he let out a quiet mutter for answer, a thick British accent ringing. "A journal like post that allows me to share with whoever I choose about things that happen in my life."

"So, it's a blog?" Phineas confirmed

Ferb gave a nod as he continued to type.

"I didn't know you had one! Dude, why haven't you ever let me see it?" Phineas questioned, trying to peer over to look at the computer.

Ferb shrugged and countered. "You never asked."

"Still, I've never seen it and… Hey, uncle Adrian mentioned your blog today, right?" Phineas checked.

Ferb nodded.

"So? He can read it. Can't I read it?" Phineas pestered.

Ferb was silent for a bit, his fingers continuing to strike the keyboard. Within seconds, his fingers lifted, and one went for a square pad to move a white cursor to a submit button. Once that was done, he shifted over a bit, letting his laptop rest on one thigh, before looking over to Phineas to sit next to him. The red-head did as he was silently told, sliding in next to his brother as the green haired male moved the laptop to rest on his right thigh, and Phineas' left.

The British male looked over to his brother, once the computer was situated and nodded towards the computer.

Of course, Phineas knew what that simple gesture meant and was instantly cruising over a white triangle with a line on the end over the page.

"Okay, so, home page…" Phineas muttered as he made a tap noise. "And here… Okay, so… Mind if I read it out loud?"

Ferb flashed his brother a thumbs up to signal it was okay.

Phineas grinned back before turning to the page. "Okay, so this is about you… Hey nice picture of you." The red-head chuckled, pointing at the picture of Ferb pumping his fists in the air with that same neutral expression he always wore

Ferb gave a half eye roll before looking back to the screen

"Okay. So…" Phineas focused on the screen, a thoughtful smile on his face as he strained his eyes to focus on the screen. "'_The name is Ferb Fletcher, son to Lawrence Fletcher, stepson to Linda Flynn, and stepbrother to Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn_.'" The red-head paused, his smile disappearing slightly, almost unnoticeably, at what he said.

Ferb gave his brother a questioning look. The two brothers, blood related or not, knew each other to a point the other could instantly know a change in mood. Even if it was a minuscule change.

Phineas only shook his head. "It's nothing. Just surprised you said _step_ brother."

Ferb only blinked.

The red-head seemed just slightest bit uncomfortable, if one observed for a long enough period to notice. "It's nothing, just wasn't used to it."

Ferb shrugged. "Read on. I'm sure you won't mind soon enough."

The slightest comfortableness hidden deep in the pools of Phineas' eyes diminished till they shinned with its normal positive luster.

"Moving on…" The red-head drew his attention back to the laptop screen. "_'I was born in England, where my blood grandparents now dwell. My grandparents, or I suppose step grandparents, that are Linda's parents, are around Danville. There isn't a lot else to say about me. I'm a man of few words because I choose to be. Besides, the family I'm around today is enough to tell the tale.'_ Huh, short blog eh Ferb?" Phineas questioned his step brother beside him.

Ferb only raised his arm to a point a finger at the names written in the short blog, blue and underlined. His non-opposable body parts trails over the screen, grazing the picture, as it goes on some links on the side.

"Wow, you have a lot on here. It's all about the various family members. You have Grandma Betty and Grandpa Jo! And Linda and Lawrence and Candace! And me. And adventures?"

"The adventures part is Irving's part." Ferb replied. "He begged me that if I ever made a blog, that I would put up his website on us."

"He has a website on us?" Phineas questioned. "Wow, that's a little… Strange…"

"Yes, yes it is." Ferb agreed.

Phineas shrugged and smiled at his brother. "Well, it's nice of him to show such an interest." He reasoned. It wasn't in any way that Phineas enjoyed having a number one fan, like Irving, putting up websites on his and his Brother's inventions, so much as he was just nice to everyone around him. "Well, I already know what inventions we do, but I'm curious to see what you have to say about the family." Phineas stated, moving the cursor over Linda's name.

"'_As I've said prior on my own page, Linda Flynn is my step mom. She's kind, caring, and makes the best tacos out there_.' That's so true! '_She's treated me as her own son, and I'm happy to be under the house hold out there.'_" Phineas turned to Ferb. "That's really sweet."

Ferb didn't give a response as Phineas read on.

"'_There was this time we all went to London, it was Linda's first time and she made us scour the town for antiques. She's quiet the… Old and exquisite brand of taste.'_ …Oh my gosh, I remember that!" Phineas began to break down in laughter. "We missed our flight because we spent so long, and we spent an extra week in London. Wow, good times."

Ferb simply nodded.

"'The stuff she's gotten from various shops… Perhaps not needed, but of arranged right, they do add a very nice spark to the room…'" Phineas' voice trailed off as he went through a few more sentences of Ferb's writing. "'_Overall, she's been wonderful to me. Supportive, loving, and caring. You'll probably see her in a few photos other than the one on this page, especially if you look for Lindiana.'_ Hey, is that how the producers found mom? This blog?"

Ferb shrugged, as if to say 'perhaps.'

"Well, like I said. It was sweet. A little corny though… No offense." Phineas stated.

Ferb only shrugged.

"Okay, let's look at Candace's next." Phineas stated, scrolling up and looking over that one. "Wow, all of these are short. Man, I could say _so_ much about all of my family, and my friends!"

Ferb only blinked and put the cursor over his underlined name again.

Phineas was mute for a few seconds before looking back to his brother. "Yes, I know you're man of few words." He stated. "I never said you didn't got your _corny_ point across." He chuckled.

The green haired British male only rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so. Candace. _'Candace Flynn. My step sister. She's been quite a different person to live with. But really, that's a sister for you I think. Its quiet an expected thing for a sibling to have the desire to 'bust' another sibling, however, I find myself concerned at times… She quiet frightens me for more reasons than one. But when it comes down to it. She's my sister, and I care about her a lot'_" Phineas looked back over to his brother again. "Again, Corny. But affective in the case of getting your point across."

Ferb but gave his signature thumbs up, as if to say 'that's the point.'

"And… Hey, it's me! 'Phineas Flynn.'" Phineas clicked on the page to view the blog page that was 'all about him.' Let's see what you said. '_Phin-_'" The red-head started, but a hand groping his shoulder cut his words off like a truck stopping on a dime. "Hmm? Ferb. What is it?"

Ferb was mute briefly, his eyes trailing to the screen before looking back into the deep blue eyes of his brother. "Just read it to yourself, at least at first. Then out loud." He ordered calmly.

"Huh? Why?"

Ferb only blinked.

Phineas gave a nod. "Okay, I trust you." He gave his brother a smile before his eyes trailed to the screen, smile still apparent. The smile vanished almost instantly as the red-head's ocean eyes read over the blog post on the laptop screen.

The green-haired ten year old was completely silent, still as the heavy furniture never used inside homes. He was silent, like a dead mouse, making not one sound. His ocean blue eyes, only a slightly different shade then his step brother's, never left him, as the quiet rumble, like the distant noise of an airplane mixed with a lawnmower, echoes faintly from the Platypus on Phineas' bed.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Phineas stared back at the top of page and began to sluggishly say what had been typed on the screen from Ferb. "_'Phineas Flynn. My step brother and best friend. There's not a moment that doesn't go by that I'm not content in being beside him and doing the obscure antics of the day. You saw the inventions? They really all were Phineas' idea. For a ten year old, he can do things most people wouldn't think is possible. Along with that, there's not a second that goes by that he isn't smiling and trying to find a positive spin on things. So many times I can think of that he's been there beside me, ready to support me. Like I said, he's my best friend, my brother. I can't imagine life without him.'_… Ferb I-"

Ferb cut off the red-head yet again by leaning in some, the bed making the faint creek noise like a chalk board being scratched in two rooms over, and moving the cursor over to another link. It was to the side of the page, and it was labeled 'latest blog posts.'

"When I feel the desire to/I feel it's needed, I'll post something about the day's event." Ferb explained. "This is what I was writing." He clicked the link and leaned back, allowing his brother to read the screen.

With no one stopping him from reading it out loud, Phineas plunged into it. "_'Today my cousins Beckham, Beckham, Pele, Beckham, Pele, and Eliza, my aunt Lucy, and my uncle Adrian, from my dad's side of the family, all came by see us for their nostrils football game. They're all British through and through, and my cousins didn't see me as the same thing. Perhaps I'm not British… At least not in my actions. Either way, my cousins didn't see, were quiet distasteful to me about the matter, and challenged my brother and friends to a game of football… I didn't know how to react… I was cursed, and I hadn't told anyone the full details. I was, quite frankly, too ashamed. The Emu curse is not something to get rid of easy might I add. E flat above a high C? From a boy in Sunday Bonnet? That's the curse breaker… I may do the impossible with my brother, but even that was a bit out there…'_"

"'_Anyways, knowing my emu curse leading me to be unable to win a game, I kind of fled from the scene… But not from out of ear-shot. Unknown to my friends and brother, I was just up in my room. However… I heard everything. The whole time my cousins and my friends prepped for the game, my brother was constantly questioned about me. What he believed was going to happen since I was cursed. I could almost see him smiling and confidently respond along the lines of, 'He'll be here. Curse or not, he's still the best football player out there.' However, it was what he said my cousin, the oldest Beckham, that touched me the most… I believe it went along the lines of. 'Beckham, I assure you of one thing. I know my brother better than anyone else. He's the bravest guy I know and the best Football player ever. I know he'll not let my team down, and we'll have an awesome summer day. I have faith in my brother that he'll be here.'_" Phineas turned a shock look to Ferb. "You heard me say that?"

Ferb gave a simple shrug. "Why else would I come back?"

"Because you knew I just wanted to have a great summer day, and winning didn't matter?" Phineas replied with a shrug.

Ferb blinked. "Essentially, it was your words and confidence in me that pushed me to come back and play that game." His face tightened ever slightly into something Ferb's face never seemed to a show; a smile. "And to be able to enjoy another defying summer day with my best friend. It was just a side bonus the curse ended up being broken."

Phineas eyes were as bright as the stars at Ferb's words. The red-head pushed off the laptop, not bothering to read what was left and swung his arm over Ferb's shoulder, the British male doing the same with Phineas, and the two sat in a silence they highly relished.

After a little bit, perhaps twenty seconds, Phineas withdrew his arms. But his gaze never left his brother as he said. "We might as well put you on a green stalk, has to be darker than your hair though, as an ear of corn, because your blog posts are corny to the point you could end world hunger!" Phineas chuckled. "But really, it's beyond touching… I'm starting to learn corny, and or cheesy actions, are beyond affective."

Ferb nodded his agreement, the smile not yet departing from his face.

"You know, your blog… It's inspired me to write my own. Perhaps on the next sick day we have or whatever, but I want to write one. Kind of want to set it up similar to yours… But I'll have so much more to say about the family! They'll be huge essay lengths!"

"Want me to grade each thesis you make?" Ferb offered.

Phineas gave a short bout of laughter at his brother's words, the sound filling the room and making Perry stir briefly in his sleep, his quiet snoring ceasing. "No thanks… Besides. You can read them only when I'm done. Then again, I already have yours basically planed out. What I'm going to say anyways."

Ferb raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Nope. You can't learn now… But I'll spoil you the conclusion." Phineas offered.

Ferb gave Phineas a nod, giving his brother his undivided attention.

Phineas eyes were now they were brimming with confidence along with the rest of the emotions he was feeling. "_'Ferb Fletcher. There's only one thing I can say that explains him… He's just Ferb. And considering all I've said, that should be enough to clarify everything, especially the part of him… Being the best brother in the entire universe.'_"

**A/N**

**What now? I finally know the meaning of a short one-shot! :D… Okay, maybe not really but… I did okay. ^^.** **Mostly… I'm again a tad bit concern at parts Phineas and Ferb are OOC but I could be paranoid… What do you guys think? :/. (I'm proud I got catchphrases in for once… That is something I don't do the best of job in my previous stories…)**

**I also got really lazy with editing… Maybe I'll touch it up later if I feel like it… But I wanted to get this posted… So sorry for the mistakes guys!**

**Let me here your thoughts, people. Review! That's what I would love. =). Hope you all enjoyed it, but if you didn't, I'd love to hear why! Seriously, I don't bite… Much. ;)**


End file.
